


Live and Learn

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cooking, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Magnus burns himself cooking, his boyfriend has some helpful advice on how to tend to the burn.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Live and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Ice

“Ow!” Magnus says, cursing as he looks at where the boiling water splashed onto his hand, the skin already red and irritated. He forces himself to grit his teeth through the pain so he can place the pot back onto the stove before dealing with the burn. 

“You alright?” Alec asks, entering the room almost immediately after Magnus’ exclamation. 

“Yeah, just burned myself,” Magnus says with a sigh. “Grab me some ice, would you?” 

“No,” Alec shakes his head. “You don’t want to put any extreme cold on it, it could make it worse.” As Alec speaks he glances around the kitchen and makes a bee-line for the tomatoes that Magnus put out by the cutting board for the sauce he hasn’t gotten around to making yet. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow. “Is that so? When did you become a burn expert?” 

Alec laughs. “When I worked in a restaurant,” he points out. “I cannot tell you the number of burns I got in that kitchen from spilled soup or touching trays I just pulled from the oven…” Magnus gives a small huff of laughter as Alec pauses long enough to glare down at an oval mark on his arm that Magnus suspects is one of the offending burns his boyfriend is recalling just then. 

Alec begins to cut a tomato and Magnus - blowing cool air over the burn spread over the back of his hand and the side of his wrist - continues to glance over at him quizzically. Alec isn’t explaining what he’s doing but Magnus recognizes that intent course of action which means Alec isn’t just ignoring Magnus’ burn to keep cooking. A moment later Magnus’ patience is rewarded when Alec walks over to him with a thick slice of tomato. 

“Put this on your burn,” Alec says, and Magnus looks at Alec like he just spoke another language, so he elaborates. “It’s some sciency-thing I don’t remember, but it helps soothe the burn and helps the inflammation. Just _do it_.” 

Magnus gives the extended tomato one last hesitant look before plucking it from Alec’s hand and placing it over his burn. And… yeah, that did help, actually. 

“I’m going to run to the store - pretty sure we don’t have any burn cream,” Alec adds. 

“Thanks,” Magnus says. “For that, and the tomato. That’s good to know, for the future.” 

Alec smiles. “I’m good for something once in a while,” he concedes. 

Magnus hums. “Hmmm, I’d say you’re good for a _lot_ of things, at least the ones that matter,” he says with a wink, and Alec rolls his eyes but flushes.

“I’ll run to the store while you finish dinner. Please don’t hurt yourself again while I’m gone,” Alec says, walking over to check the burn under the tomato, giving it a gentle kiss. 

“I don’t know... if all my injuries get kisses I can’t be held responsible...” Magnus says, laughing at Alec’s exasperated expression as he heads out the door, and Magnus resumes cooking with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
